1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat pump process and apparatus which is applicable to the concentration of fluids, distillation and desalination, power generation and cooling of discharges from nuclear and thermal electrical generating plants, and the like.
2. Description of the prior art
As is recognized by all, many applications exist which require the use of solutions from which solids and dissolved substances must be separated. Many processes have been developed heretofore for purposes of accomplishing this function of separation. Distillation and particularly vacuum distillation is a highly effective technique for removing water from a solution in such a manner and at such a rate as to leave the residual solution at a desired concentration rate. However, present distillation, or concentration, techniques require substantial amounts of energy. Even though some distillation, or concentration, techniques are considerable improvements over others, these concentration processes consume vast amounts of fossilized fuel or, in the case of vapor recompression systems, electrical energy. The impending shortages and escalating prices of fossilized fuels, to encourages the expanded use of the `natural` energy sources such as geo-thermal, direct solar energy, indirect solar energy, hydro energy, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process and apparatus for the concentration of solutions, production of distilled or desalinated water, and the production of electrical power from an energy source consisting of the temperature differentials between two water soures such as the ocean where the surface of the ocean is considerably warmer, than the cold sub-surface water.
It is also an object to provide such a process and apparatus which are capable of operating, by means of a vacuum, at the temperature of the warm water source and the cold water source, not requiring any addition of conventional energy.
Another object is to provide a means wherein the process and apparatus is capable of producing enough electrical energy to sustain its own operation as well as producing excess electrical energy over that required to sustain its own operation by utilizing the mass flow of water vapors between the evaporator and the condenser of the apparatus to drive a prime mover which is connected to an electrical generator.
A further object is to provide such a process and apparatus with means to bring fluids into contact with the process and apparatus and further a means of removing the fluids after concentrating, and excess electrical energy from the process and apparatus.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.